


Zasady gry

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates, Ultimate Avengers - Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Zasady gry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



— Po prostu to zrób — mówi wręcz łagodnym głosem i poprawia uchwyt na ryczącym wściekle, szamoczącym się dziecku. Jego pozbawione warg usta układają się w groteskowy uśmiech, od którego stojący najbliżej Rosjanin cofa się o krok i ściska mocniej karabin. — Zrób to. Przecież to nie jest trudne. To tylko kilka ruchów. — Płacząca, dygocząca jak w febrze kobieta zaciska mocniej palce na lekko pordzewiałych nożyczkach i unosi dłonie przygotowując się do ciosu. 

— Dalej! — warczy Red Skull i dociska lufę glocka do główki małego — Znasz zasady!   
Petra spogląda przez chwilę na przywiązanego do krzesła męża, a gdy ten kiwa twierdząco głową, zaciska wargi i zadaje pierwszy cios, próbując nie zwymiotować ze strachu i zdenerwowania. Nożyczki osuwają się w jej spoconych dłoniach i jedynie wbijają się płytko w ramię Nikolaia. Petra szepcze zdrętwiałymi wargami przeprosiny i nie czekając na następne ponaglenie terrorysty wsłuchuje się w płacz  _przerażonego_ synka i uderza ponownie, raz za razem, ignorując coraz cichsze krzyki męża, wręcz wypierając je z umysłu i zastępując dziecięcym kwileniem.   
  
Po niemal godzinie jest już po wszystkim, a Petra odsuwa się od zmasakrowanego ciała, które nie jest,  _boże_ , już nie jest Nikolaiem, tym radosnym, nieco rubasznym mężczyzną, z którym spędziła kilka szczęśliwych lat, i podchodzi niezatrzymywana do Red Skulla, i wciąż ściskając śliskie od krwi nożyczki prosi o wydanie syna, bo zna zasady. Red Skull patrzy na nią przez chwilę, niczym wąż na mysz tuż przed atakiem, po czym klaska językiem ukontentowany i odsuwa lufę od chłopca. 

—  Brawo, nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz mieć takie jaja. — Petra upuszcza nożyczki i bez dalszych słów wyciąga dłonie po syna. 

— Ale  zasady trochę się pozmieniały — odpycha kobietę w stronę towarzyszy i ściska mocniej chłopca — Przecież miałaś pół godziny. —  Jednym ruchem wyrzuca małego przez otwarte okno.   
 _Osiem, siedem, pięć, boże, trzy_ , Petra szarpie się w uścisku najemników, próbując zbliżyć się do okna, i nieświadomie liczy piętra. Zdusza krzyk, gdy dochodzi do parteru, a z dołu dochodzi głuchy odgłos uderzenia, który przerywa dziecięcy płacz. 

— Z wami, babami, tak już jest — kwituje Red Skull — Byle szczeniak, a już świrujecie.


End file.
